The research program consists of the design and synthesis of new possible chemotherapeutic agents for prostatic carcinoma. These agents are studied in animals and if appropriate, in patients with advanced cancer. Phase I and Phase II studies in men will be conducted in collaboration with the National Prostatic Carcinoma Project. We are now determining the structural requirements for making substrates specific for prostatic acid phosphatase as compared to other acid phosphatases and alkaline phosphatases. these features will be incorporated into phosphate esters that will yield cytotoxic agents afterhydrolysis by prostatic acid phosphatase. Their effects on normal animal prostaticepithelium will be studied first and if damage is sufficiently confined to these cells, the agents will be studied in patients with prostatic carcinoma in collaboration with the Task Force (N.P.C.P.).